What Dreams May Come
by Kariana
Summary: Sarah falls asleep, and finds herself in strange surroundings. Has she been brought here by odd means, or is it all in her head?
1. Mirror Musings

Sarah stared back at her own image in the mirror, pulling on a lock of chocolate colored hair. Why won't this damn stuff grow faster?! She pursed her lips, and shrugged, giving up her quest to improve its length with gentle tugs and verbal encouragement. She leaned with her hands on the bathroom counter, giving herself a good look. It was obvious her eyes were her best feature, a lovely jade green that shifted colors ever so slightly, depending upon what she was wearing at the time. Except these dark circles.  
  
She shrugged again, and continued the detailed search about her countenance. Her skin was smooth and clear, but pale much to her dismay, especially in the summer time when all of the bronzed beauties of the season seemed to multiply before her very eyes. Sarah lifted a hand to the fading freckles dotting her cheeks, hoping by some miracle that they would magically disappear upon her touch. They didn't, but she could still hope.  
  
Next on her list was her nose. Slightly upturned and pointed, but not as slender as she would like. She scrunched it ever so slightly, only making her self conscious problem only worse. She smirked crookedly, and gave up on that feature as well. Her gaze lowered to her lips. Heart shaped and constantly chapped, but still not bad. Over all, she wasn't a bad looking creature, but neither was she uber-babe by any means of the sober or drunken imagination. Oh well, Sarah. You're luckier than some, at least.  
  
"Hey honey, you comin' to bed?", came a male voice, with a slight Southern accent.  
  
"Yeah, Will, I'll be there in a second." She gave up on her musings for the time being and turned off the bathroom light, heading into the adjacent bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and turned toward the bed, which housed two at the moment: her fiancée, Will and their cat, Lucifer. Will was a decently tall man, topping at about 6 foot, with a mop of dark brown hair that constantly got in his face. Brushing it over to the side with his agile hands, he slid farther under the sheets. Dressed for bed in only a white t-shirt and boxer briefs, Sarah could catch a glimpse of the slight pooch of his stomach. She grinned, remembering the Atkins diet that lasted all of two days. "Not eating bread or potatoes is just unnatural!" he said, much to her agreement. She looked down at her own stomach, which was actually flat, much to her constant amazement. Never exercising or eating the right foods, her body was surprisingly slender, though not toned at all. She looked back up and took in the full scene.  
  
Will was currently reading one of his many RPG books while the cat was attempting to draw Will's attention from the book, without much success. Making her way over to the left side, she slipped under the covers, and clicked her tongue at the cat. Lucifer gave out her customary purring 'mrreow', and gladly came over, butting her forehead with Sarah's chin. Sarah scrunched her nose again.  
  
"Gah, kitty, your whiskers.." She sniffed, and scratched the cat's ears, making the feline purr without abandon. Will looked over at the two and smirked, shaking his head in slight amusement. Noticing this, Sarah raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.  
  
"Wha?", she said with a grin. "Kitty likes her ears scratched."  
  
Still continuing to shake his head, he tilted the book in his lap so Sarah could see the large picture of Haldir in it.  
  
"Oooh, Sarah, lookie! It's Haldiiir!", he grinned, teasing her. She glanced over, seeing the picture of the handsome elf, and smirked.  
  
"Right before I go to sleep. Thank ya, dear. I needed that.", she grinned in returned, closing her eyes and laying her head on the downy pillow. She could hear his soft 'hmph' as he put the book away. Shifting down to get more comfy, he cuddled up behind her and spoke into her hair.  
  
"No dreams for me, hm?" he tried to sound saddened, and it almost worked if not for the smirk on his voice.  
  
"Oh, of course! I'll have you and Haldir fight it out. Lets hope he loans you a sword or something.", she yawned, knowing that dreaming wasn't too far off.  
  
"A sword?! Ha! I will cruuush him with my bare hands!" Not being able to help it, she lets out a loud snicker.  
  
"And I believe you would, sweetie. I'm not long for this world, so g'night." Turning her head as far as it would go, Sarah leaned over for a goodnight kiss, which Will gave long and gladly.  
  
"G'night, honey. I love you." He caressed her cheek a few times, smiling slightly.  
  
"I love you too, Will." Smiling as well, albeit with a more mischievious intent, she butted her nose gently with his in a violent Eskimo kiss. Will responded in kind, chuckling.  
  
"Alriiight, no more of that. G'night." Leaning over, he shut off the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes again, she yawned widely before feeling herself fade into a deep and restful sleep. 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Sarah fluttered her eyelids opened, and immediately realized her mistake. Too bright, must close eyes. Giving a slightly muffled groan in her throat, she turned away from the painful morning rays, curling under her blanket as children being woken up by their parents for school are wont to do. She furrowed her eyebrows, and stubbornly kicked her feet, attempting to untangle them from the sheets and diaphanous nightgown. In her groggy mindset, she managed to mumble, "Whoever invented huge nightgowns should be shot." Then her eyes flew open, despite the brightness of the room, and thought to herself, "I never wear a nightgown to bed!"  
  
Bolting up straight, her gaze went down to the silky embroidering on its front, and her eyes widen a bit in shock. Reaching out with her fingers, she slid her touch along the gossamer threading. Without looking up, she spoke aloud.  
  
"You know, Will, I suppose it's kinda kinky that you changed me while I was asleep, but.." Looking over at that moment, she realized she was alone in bed and stopped speaking. Sarah rubbed her eyes, attempting to get the sleep and delusions out of them. After fully satisfied she had done so successfully, her eyes opened once more.  
  
"Nope, not successful at all," she said in awe, taking a sweeping glance about the alien room. Tapestries of heroes and monsters unknown, graceful furniture and a large desk made from strange materials completed the otherwise Spartan chamber. Swinging her feet to the marble floor, she took a few steps and the floor changed. Looking down, she saw a large plush rug beneath her feet. Suddenly feeling quite alone and afraid, she noticed a balcony and ran to it, throwing open the doors. The lump in her throat caught her breath.  
  
Trees, waterfalls, stone buildings, and flowers filled her vision. This was not the cold and wintry Indiana that she remembered! Despite the obvious majesty and unearthly beauty of the place, the lump in her throat dissolved when she let out a blood curling scream. Pausing for a moment in horror, she let out weak and panicked screams over and over.  
  
"I.I've been kidnapped!," her mind screamed as well. Speaking aloud in a breathless voice, she murmured the mantra, "Holy shit, holy shit holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" over and over, thinking it would give her some kind of strength to deal with the situation logically, but it only made her panic more.  
  
Getting the bright idea to run, she turned and made for the first door she saw, but she only made it half way there before it burst open, spilling out six men, armed to the teeth with swords. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, even sliding a few inches due to the loose floor rug.  
  
The turned their attentions to Sarah after a quick survey of the room. "A! Mankoi naa lle sinome?! Ya naa lle?!", they spoke in exclamatory voices. Sarah's face became even more contorted in fear and confusion; it was obvious she didn't understand. Switching to Westron, they spoke again, "Why are you here? Who are you?" Their voices calmed a bit, but the set of their chins and the grip on their swords did not lessen any. Sarah licked her lips, and replied in a hoarse voice,  
  
"My name is Sarah, and I do not know why I am here. I woke up in that bed." She sank to the floor, and began to weep softly. Seeing that she was not an immediate threat, the front elf murmured to another behind him, who nodded and departed quickly before taking one last glance at the girl on the floor. They watched her wearily for several minutes, hours it seemed to Sarah, before there was a commotion in the small crowd. It parted to let another through.  
  
Sarah did not hear his footfalls, so engrossed in her thoughts and so light were his steps. He stopped before her. She looked up, and saw two booted feet in front of her eyes. She shrinked back, thinking he was about to maul her. Several beats past, and the beatings did not commence. Sarah dared to look up, and saw glistening robes. Glancing up more, her eyes made its way to his face, which was angular and intelligent. She then noticed something odd about one particular feature. His ears were pointed  
  
Looking past him, she saw that the others had the same feature as well. "No, there's no way. They cannot be," she muttered to herself. Returning her gaze to the one before her, she realized he was still looking at her. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she spoke in the same harsh voice. "Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
He replied in a melodic and deep voice, "Not unless you were sent here to do harm to us, we shall leave you as you are." That comforted Sarah some, as she believed him. "No, sir, I do not plan to harm anyone." His believable words sank into her and gave her courage enough to stand shakily. She met him eye to eye.  
  
"I was not sent here," she said in a quite voice. "I do not know why I am here, either. As I told your..soldiers..I woke up in this place." Her courage was drained, and she suddenly felt tired again. "I don't know why I'm here." Her voice broke a few times, but she managed to hold tears in.  
  
The elf's face softened slightly, as he could detect no duplicity in her. He sighed, and nodded. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, and sniffed, wiping her red and stinging eyes. "No, I don't. But I would like to know." She looked up hopefully, wondering if he would tell her.  
  
He looked at her curiously, wondering the same thing. A moment passed, and he nodded to his own thoughts. "You are in Rivendell. And I am Elrond."  
  
She stared at his face for a moment more, and then looked back out the window at the flora, fauna, and architecture, as if to confirm his answer. Obviously getting some kind of confirmation, she slowly looked back to Elrond's kind face. She mouthed "Rivendell" breathlessly before fading into blackness. 


	3. Grateful Letters

A/N - Oy, looks like I forgot to put that bloody annoying, but unfortunately needed disclaimer on my last two chapters. Buuut, here goes, and here hopes I don't get sued, since I'm a student. They might get a few books and a cat, but that's it.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nuthin', except Sarah. And Will. And Lucifer. (Speaking of which, anyone want a cat? ()  
  
Sarah sat with her head down, staring absently down at her entwined fingers. Her eyes were glazed in a daydream fashion, her face emotionless. The two elves that had helped her to her seat gave a curt nod to Elrond before departing the handsome study. Elrond returned the gesture, and immediately settled his eyes upon the girl. His gaze did not leave her as he went to sit down himself. The silenced lasted for several moments, and it was only broken by Elrond's initiative to speak.  
  
"What is your name, child?" He tilted his head, wondering if she would answer immediately, or stay in silence.  
  
"Sarah, sir. My name is Sarah." Her own name felt foreign to her in this place, a feeling she did not enjoy. Her wince caught Elrond off guard, but let it go. There were more important things to inquire her about.  
  
"You say you know not how you came to this place. But what of your own home?" He asked gently. He again waited patiently for a response, and again did not have to wait long.  
  
"Indiana, sir, in a country called America. I..I truly do not wish to burden you, so it goes without saying that I wish to return." She finally looked up, her eyes glistening gently. It was obvious she missed her home, her family. He nodded solemnly, not betraying any thoughts going through his head.  
  
"Am I assuming correctly that this.America..is not a land in Middle- Earth?" He asked evenly, with a slight eyebrow raised. She pursed her lips, then slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir, you are assuming correctly."  
  
Elrond stood, and walked to the open window, looking outside onto his treasured home. "That, then, deserves one last, but important question." He turned back towards her, realizing she was still staring at his chair, as if he still sat in it. Making a mental note of that small fact, he continued. "It seemed as though you recognized the names of Middle-Earth and Rivendell. How is this possible, if your home is not apart of Middle- Earth."  
  
Sarah somehow knew this question would be asked, yet she had not figured out how to properly answer it. Looking back down, possible replies flew into her head, but only the truth seemed to come out. "In my homeland, there are tales of this place. But, until now, I thought those tales to be the work of fiction." She looked up, and, for the first time, made eye contact. "I know a great deal more than one should of a place not of her own. Yet they are just bits and pieces, as I have not read or heard the tales in their entirety." She continued to gaze at him, awaiting a response of her own. His reaction was a simple nod as he strode back to his chair to sit.  
  
"There is one that may have the ability to help you, child. But I must send word to them first. For I doubt they will enjoy unannounced visitors to their realm, especially in this time where many dangers come at the most random times. In these tales, was there any mention of Celeborn and Galadriel?"  
  
Sarah blinked, then nodded. "Oh yes, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. I will not doubt your claim that Galadriel is wise enough to help, for I'm quite certain she is capable of anything." Her voice was calm, but her eyes began to sparkle with hope. The only gesture that gave away her otherwise placid visage was the tight grip she put on her chair's arms. Elrond observed the reaction, and quickly concluded his reasonings. Never once would a minion of evil's eyes sparkle with hope. He strode to a small desk, taking in hand a delicate quill, then dipping the pointed tip in blue-black ink. It was apparent he was scribbling a quick note, but to Sarah's observant eyes, the writings looked as elegant as calligraphy. He waiting a short moment, then folded the paper into three sections, sealing the open end with blue wax and a silver stamp.  
  
"Elandial, tula sinome," Elrond said loudly. And a moment later, a tall dark-haired elf entered the room, and bowed to his lord. Elrond approached him, handing him the sealed letter. "Sana sina a'Lothlorien. Ta naa ten Galadriel." Elandial nodded, then tucked it into his belt before bowing low and striding from the room much quicker than when he entered. After he left, Elrond nodded and smiled to a very grateful Sarah. "I do not suppose you are hungry? It seems we both missed breakfast with the recent events."  
  
Sarah pursed her lips, but nodded. She never used to eat breakfast, even when the opportunity was there, yet she knew she needed to eat something. She stood, and shivered as a cool breeze caught her just right, and she realized she wore only her nightgown still. Putting her arms about her, Sarah asked meekly. "Sir, do you think perhaps I could trouble you for a robe or whatnot?" It was obvious Elrond just noticed her state of dress as well, and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Arwen would be most happy to help you in that manner, as I am not very wise in the ways of feminine dressing." Elrond showed her to the door, and stepped out with her, closing it behind him. They turned to their right, and went down a long hallway before Elrond stopped at a door and knocked. The door opened momentarily, and the sight beyond the threshold nearly made Sarah choke. This lady was perfection personified. She was Sarah's height, yet slender as a willow tree and as graceful as its branches swaying in the gentle breeze. She smiled at her father and at the young woman to his side.  
  
"Arwen, we have a bit of a story to tell you. Might we come in?" The lady smiled again, and nodding, opened the door completely to allow her visitors to enter. She closed it after Sarah had inched into the room. Elrond murmur some words to what looked like to be a lady's maid, whom nodded and left immediately. Elrond and Arwen sat on two velvety couches, while Sarah chose a simple chair, nod wanting to interrupt the elves, and also not wanting to spoil the luxurious furniture with her clumsy human touch. She wouldn't, but Sarah still felt that way in the presence of the unearthly creatures.  
  
Elrond told Arwen the story, from what he knew, which left Arwen in amazed silence. She settled an unabashed gaze on Sarah's face, much to Sarah's chagrin. Her gaze softened, realizing she was making the young girl uncomfortable. She glanced back at her father.  
  
"She will be cared for, Father. Worry not." All three of them turned as the maid came in with a tray. With the aromas coming from it, they surmised it was breakfast and Elrond stood.  
  
"I'm sorry I must take my leave. I have business to attend to." With a parting hug from his daughter, he left. Sarah eyed the tray, then pursed her lips and looked at Arwen.  
  
"By your leave, lady. May I? I am rather hungry." Arwen stepped over to Sarah and took a seat near her.  
  
"You do not need my permission, Sarah. So please do." Arwen smiled serenely, folding her hands before her as Sarah picked up a bowl of hot broth, taking a test sip, then another larger one, noting it was not too hot to drink. By your leave, lady? Where in the hell did I learn to talk like that? Hmph, too many romance novels. But, it seems fitting, sadly enough.  
  
Sarah looked back up to see that Arwen had left her chair. She turned and saw her, with a deep blue dress hung over her arm. Sarah blinked, looking at the dress, then at the lady.  
  
"Lady, I..I only wished for a shirt and pants. Not.." Sarah was at a loss, as her eyes went back to Arwen's.  
  
"Nonsense. You are a guest here, and shall be treated as such. And please," Arwen said with a gentle tilt of her head, reminiscent of her father, "Call me Arwen."  
  
A/N #2 - I wanna thank Samantha and Arjuna for reviewing. I smiled so much my cheeks hurt when I realized I had not only people that reviewed my story, but actually LIKED it! *hugs* Thanks you two, a lot. Uhm, as a side note, do either of you want a cat? ( 


	4. Thoughts and Lessons

The days slowly went by, and the monotony was only managed by Arwen's company. Sarah couldn't help but admire the Elven woman, not only due to her appearance, but also her intelligence and kindness. She had even taught Sarah a few Sindarin phrases, such as "Thank you", "Your welcome", and upon Sarah's request, "Where is the bathroom?" Arwen never really understood why the last phrase was important, and even after explaining, her eyebrow was lifted quizzically. Ah, Elvish humor. The phrases, however simple, were hard to grasp for Sarah's clumsy human tongue, but manage she did. After a few days, Sarah even managed to put a light Elvish accent on the words.  
  
She grinned, "I'm a culture sponge. I soak up accents, for some reason. Oh dear god, you should've heard me after my trip to Alabama earlier this year," Sarah shuddered, then stopped after Arwen's eyebrow rose quizzically..again. "Uhm, Alabama is a large.province.in my home country. It, and the surrounding.provinces.are well-known for their heavy accents." Arwen seemed to take this with a grain of salt, and nodded slightly.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your time here, Sarah?" Arwen asked, with a gentle concerned look in her eyes. Sarah met those eyes, and after a beat, nodded with a wide smile.  
  
"I love it here, actually. It's so peaceful." Sarah did not finish her answer, as it might insult her hostess, but Arwen, in all her damn perceptiveness, noticed.  
  
"But you miss your home." Her phrase echoed Sarah's thoughts, whom could only manage a slight nod. Her eyes were glistening as she looked up.  
  
"Not necessarily my home, but the people there; my parents and fiancée, most of all." Sarah put her arms about herself, as if she were cold. Sarah had told Arwen of her family, and could certainly understand why she missed them. Her father, with his wit and sense of fun, could make Sarah laugh just by smiling. Her mother, with her kindness and gaiety, was Sarah's crutch in the world, and the one person she could tell anything to. And lastly Will, her fiancée. It was during the day that she missed her parents, but at night, it was thoughts of Will that made her cry herself to sleep. He was boyish, shy, and completely irritating at times, but he was hers. And Sarah treasured that.  
  
Arwen watched the kaleidoscope of Sarah's thoughts show on her face, and Arwen's heart broke for her. She truly knew what it was like to miss those you love, especially the one you love. She reached out, and gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze of understanding. Sarah appreciated the gesture, but it only made her heart hurt more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During one of her many mind-clearing walks, Sarah stumbled upon the archery range. Fascinated by their ability. She went closer, and sat down on the soft grass to watch. Only three were practicing at the moment, but to Sarah's eyes, it might as well have been a hundred. She had always been interested in archery, but never had the money to buy the equipment, nor the space to practice. Her bad eyesight didn't help matters either. Born with her left eye legally blind, and the other with perfect vision, such things as depth perception and aim were far from her reach. Although she had played softball for ten years, and had made an excellent outfielder, so she knew she could adapt if it were needed, which eased her mind a little.  
  
Stuck in her reverie, she did not see one approach her. It was only when his shadow was cast over her that she snapped out of it, and looked up at him in half wonder and half apprehension. Sarah stood, slightly bashful, and smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude. It's just that.." She stopped when he raised a hand and smiled kindly.  
  
"No apology is needed. Besides, we tend to shoot better when we know someone is watching." His eyes sparkled with mirth, and Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. He was handsome, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes, similar to his father. He put his hand down, and smiled again.  
  
"My name is Elladan. And yours?" His smile continued, and he waved the two others over that had been practicing. They left their gear on the ground, and strode over.  
  
"Mine is Sarah. It's nice to meet you, Elladan." He bowed his head slightly, and then looked to the others.  
  
"My companions here are Elrohir, my brother, and Glorfindel." The two nodded respectfully. The one called Elrohir was definitely Elladan's brother, with the same coloring and build. In fact, they could even be twi..oh, d'uh Sarah.  
  
The other one, Glorifindel, was more reserved than the two others. He stood back a step or so, and eyed the human woman cautiously. He seemed to decide something in his thoughts, and then turned to the others. Speaking in Sindarin, which Sarah took as slightly rude, he spoke quietly. Sarah didn't catch much of it, but figured it was something to the effect of "I'm not staying here. I will meet you later." Of course, that could've just been Sarah's pessimistic side talking, since he finally smiled at Sarah and quickly departed after gathering up his things.  
  
The two brothers turned to Sarah, and she to them. "So you are interested in archery, yes?" Elladan asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Nodding to himself, then to Elrohir, he spoke again. "Have you any skill in the art?" Sarah pursed her lips, and shrugged.  
  
"I know how to shoot a bow and how to string it. I was even able to fletch an arrow at one point, although it was rather pathetic. But if you're asking if I have any skill in aiming, then no, I don't." Sarah was surprised to see their smiles widen, and they nodded at each other again, as if some silent bargain had been struck between them. They then turned to Sarah at the same time.  
  
Elladan reached out a hand to her shoulder, but stopped just short of touching it. "May I? Sarah nodded simply, not seeing any harm, as she liked these two immediately. He put his hand around the cuff of her shoulder, and gripped a few times here and there before smiling again. "You have a strong shoulder, but rather, if I must say, poor arms for swordplay. You would make a better archer." He took a small coin out of a small pouch, placed it before her eyes between his thumb and index finger, then dropped it. Without thinking, Sarah reached out a hand to catch it, and was able to before it got to her thighs. Her eyebrows furrowed, not completely understanding until she looked up to see both of them smiling again.  
  
"Oh, a reflex test." She said simply, and waited for them to speak on her results. She did not have to wait long.  
  
"Indeed. Your reflexes are good, and you have nimble fingers." Sarah smiled at the compliment, and looked back to the coin in her hand. For once, she was thankful for the hours she spent typing at her computer.  
  
"And since you are already dressed properly, we shall get started immediately." They both started back to the archery area, and Sarah followed, a huge grin on her face and a bounce in her step. 


End file.
